


World's end

by Bitchqueen



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Other, Violence, Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchqueen/pseuds/Bitchqueen
Summary: In a world taken over by walker, death , and so much more. There are people who must survive, but what will it take ? how many people will be lost ? how much bloodshed will be caused. What will happen when challenged must be faced ? and lives are lost ?





	World's end

A cold wind washed over the female shoulders as her fierce red hair flowed like a river. She glanced upon the land before, walkers covered every square inch of ground below. The female was very much glad to be stood behind a strong wall metal sheets. To support that wall there were large wooden pillars, some were eaten away by woodlice but yet the wall held .  
Quickly drawing her attention as she heard a voice, deep and gruff. And then a soft grip on her shoulder, " Yara, we've got a problem. " A deep voice stated with an underlining serious tone. Her eyes instantly flicked to his face, " What is it ? " She asked in reply, worry was evident in her face. Ever since she lost her sister in a brutal attack from a group who's name she did not know she'd been very jumpy about these things. A problem could mean many things, another death ? a fight ? a wall on the other side being brought down ? The male replied as he looked at her, " We've got a man in the sick bay , he's been bitten pretty badly. Not one of ours. " The female had strict orders about those who was allow into their safe zone. The 'safe zone ' was a small area that they'd built walls around. There were a fair amount of houses, enough to keep those who lived here housed.  
Many of the people here were women and children, often men forgot to use their brains and so they ended up dead. They'd lost men, women and children before by allowing the infected in. She would not make that mistake again. Allowing someone who was infected in was not something she'd allow. She in less than a minute had made her way to the medical bay, the medical bay was close to the entrance, just incase they needed to get someone their quickly, everyone had decided it was the best place for it. They were well stocked up on medicine, but they were missing thing like food. More than once a day some of the group ended up on runs. Everyone had enough food to be able to feed them and their family.  
There was a silence as she entered the medical bay, " everyone clear the room ! " she ordered. Quickly many of the members scrambled, her eyes landed on the man who was groaning in pain, the bite was on the shoulder and evidently visible. There was no way to amputate it. So they would have to let the man die, it was the only choice. The female took a deep breath, whether they were going to turn or not was not out of the question. But when ? the female took her gun from it's holster, she turned the safety off quickly before aiming it at his head.  
She knew that this wouldn't be any easier than any other time she'd done it, and so she did it quickly, she pulled the trigger quickly as the ringing filled the room. The sounds of pain stopped, the room felt silence. And an overwhelming amount of guilt washed over her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, and will take place during the walking dead. Although cannon characters will not appear at first they will be introduced. This is my first story ever so it may be dreadful, I apologise if you disliked it


End file.
